bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Neo Dragonoid
Neo Dragonoid is a Bakugan, and a variation of Dragonoid. Description He becomes longer and he becomes much like the first three evolutions by having garments on his legs from Delta Dragonoid, markings (that are pointing down) and the same horn type as Ultimate Dragonoid, and the gem/ Perfect Core (which is now green instead of turquoise) and the almost same wing type from Infinity Dragonoid. In addition to his new form he has extra horns behind his head and in his wings have different textures. Another Bakugan who looks similar is Omega Leonidas because it looks like a Neo Dragonoid with armor but no jewel. Anime Bakugan: New Vestroia Drago became Neo Dragonoid in Bakugan: New Vestroia when the Six Legendary Soldiers extracted him from the Perfect Core. He is presumed to have lost his Infinity and Silent Core abilities due to have them put back as cores. He then travelled to the human world and met Dan, Marucho, Runo, and Julie in a park. Drago then tricked Julie, Runo, and Marucho to turn around so he and Dan can escape to New Vestroia. However Marucho heard them and he jumped into the vortex after them. Drago has the power to not only use the standard single and double abilities, it has the power to use the rare Triple Ability power. Drago has used this against Primo Vulcan in Dan's battle with Gus. In anime when his ball form opens he spins. When he is released a pillar of fire appears burning down most opponents' Bakugan, though this was only shown in the first and second episode. Starting from episode 6 he used Perfect Core Abilities, which are more powerful than regular Ability cards. His first perfect core ability was Strike Dragon. In episode 9, Drago hits the Alpha City switch and blows the controller. In episode 16, Drago is taken from Dan by Spectra due to a Forbidden Card that Spectra used on Viper Helios. In episode 18, Drago is turned into Dark Neo Dragonoid and uses forbidden Abilities just like Viper Helios. Later in episode, he is defeated by Apollonir and goes back to Dan. In episode 20, Drago and Mega Nemus faces Hades and Elico and wins due to a new Perfect Core Ability, 'Dragon Contender' and destroys the Beta City controller. In episode 22, Drago and Percival face Mira and Gus who were using mechanical Bakugan Traps, but wins all of them and destroys the Gamma City controller with the help of Percival, Ingram, Elfin, and Mega Nemus. In episode 24, Drago saves Dan from dropping when they reverted to ball form due to Prince Hydron's Dimension Controller. Later Drago faces Maxus Helios and Dan had no choice but to use the mechanical Bakugan as well. He combines with them to form Maxus Dragonoid and starts the battle. In episode 25, the battle continued on and still no winner was determined. In episode 26, neither Drago nor Helios won. No result was determined. He also goes to Earth with Dan and the others. He learned that he could open a dimensional gate by himself. He also learned that he was almost as powerful as the Perfect Core itself. In episode 27, Drago evolves due to the Six Legendary Soldiers giving their Attribute Energies to him and the others. When Drago gained Apollonir's attribute energy he evolved into Cross Dragonoid. ; Ability Cards * Burning Dragon: Adds 200 Gs to Neo Dragonoid. * Burning Tornado: Transfers 200 Gs from the opponent to Neo Dragonoid. * Fire Tornado: Transfers 100 Gs from the opponent to Neo Dragonoid. * Fire Shield: Subtracts 200 Gs from the opponent. * Burst Shield: Transfers 200 Gs from the opponent to Neo Dragonoid. * Tornado Barrier: Nullifies the opponent's ability, and subtracts 100 Gs from the opponent. * Strike Dragon: Transfers 400 Gs from the opponent to Neo Dragonoid. * Dragon Contender: Brings the opponent's power level back to their base level, and adds 600 Gs to Neo Dragonoid. * Maximum Dragon: Transfers 500 Gs from the opponent to Neo Dragonoid. ; Fusion Ability Cards * Pyrus Slayer: Subtracts 100 Gs from the opponent, and adds 300 Gs to Neo Dragonoid. * Dragon Clash: Transfers 400 Gs from the opponent to Neo Dragonoid. Dark Dragonoid When dan lost his battle to spectra and helios he also lost drago. Because of his forced deffection his collor change from a pure red to mixture of red and black. Drago has now also lost all his free will in this form and his pupils have been erased. Drago gained the ability to change ino any chosen atribute at the cost of his physical healh. Drago became the original neo dragonoid upn being defeted by dan kuso ; Ability Cards * Burning Dragon: Adds 200 Gs to Neo Dragonoid. ; Forbidden Ability Cards * Diano Cocos X: Keeps Drago's power level 200 more than his opponent's. * Diano Durance X: Transfers all of the opponent's power to Drago. * Vestroia X: Adds 100 Gs to Drago. * Neo Legend X: Adds 1800 Gs to Drago. ; Forbidden Fusion Ability Cards * Darkus X: Subtracts 200 Gs from the opponent. (Darkus) * Ventus X: Transfers 100 Gs from the opponent to Drago. (Ventus) * Subterra X: Adds 200 Gs to Drago. (Subterra) * Aquos X: Adds 200 Gs to Drago. (Aquos) * Haos X: Subtracts 100 Gs from the opponent, and adds 300 Gs to Drago. (Haos) Maxus Dragonoid The pieces of Maxus Dragonoid were created for Prince Hydron to defeat Dan. Spectra later told Mira and Gus to use them to defeat Dan and Ace. Drago defeated all six pieces and took them. In episode 25 Dan uses the pieces to defeat Spectra. In episode 31 Dan defeats Spectra again by forming Maxus Cross Dragonoid, only to then come out of the armor and used the ability 'Burning Infinity.' Game Neo Dragonoid was first released in BakuNeon, a special version in Maxus Dragonoid named Neo Dragonoid (7in1 Maxus), and a special attack version named Neo Dragonoid Vortex. It can either have orange or yellow diamonds on its back. In the show, he and Percival spin. It's protoype name was Volta. It was later released again in Baku-Legacy. A Pyrus version with 750 Gs was released with Dan's Glove. On the back of the starter pack boxes and the Dragonoids New Vestroia Gold Gate Card Picture, It shows an Aquos Neo Dragonoid who's head looks like a Hyper Dragonoid battling a Darkus Percival on a closed gate card, and on the Gate Card picture It shows the Neo Dragonoid described on the back of a starter pack box, except it's in a fire hole and it's Pyrus. Limited Edition(s) * 1,000 steel Neo Dragonoid Bakugan were released at ComicCon 2009. * 1000 G-Power Translucent Pyrus Neo Dragonoid were released at the Baku-Con for semi-finalists (final 4 brawlers) at the regional tournaments. * A one of a kind 2007 G-Power Pyrus Neo Dragonoid made of pure steel was given to the #1 rank brawler at Baku-Con: Christopher Ruff. * A BakuBronze Pyrus Neo Dragonoid with 640 G comes with the season 2 Pyrus Bakutin. Gallery Anime File:Neodrago00.jpg|Neo Dragonoid in ball form File:Neodrago0.jpg|Neo Dragonoid in Bakugan form File:Drago_with_power_up.jpg|Neo Dragonoid using Dragon Contender File:Neo_dragonoid.jpg|Neo Dragonoid about to use Fire Shield File:Neo_dragonoid_2.jpg|Neo Dragonoid summoned after the pillar of fire cleared. File:Neo_dragonoid_tapping_into_the_power_of_the_perfect_core.jpg|Drago tapping into the Perfect Core File:Neo_dragonoid_4.jpg|Neo Dragonoid on the gate card Pyrus Reactor File:ndsbg.jpg|Neo Dragonoid scanned by Gauntlet File:Neo_Drago_Screen.JPG File:Dan_Screen_NV.jpg|Neo Dragonoid and Dan File:Dan_Screen_NV_2.JPG|Neo Dragonoid and Dan As Dark Dragonoid File:Neodrago-brown.jpg|Dark Dragonoid in ball form (closed) File:Neodrago-brown00.jpg|Dark Dragonoid in ball form (open) File:Neodrago-brown0.jpg|Dark Dragonoid in monster form File:Dark drago darkus attribute.jpg|Darkus Dark Neo Dragonoid File:Neodrago-brown-ventus01.jpg|Ventus Dark Neo Dragonoid File:Neodrago-brown-aquos01.jpg|Aquos Dark Neo Dragonoid File:Neodrago-brown-subterra00.jpg|Subterra Dark Neo Dragonoid in ball form File:Neodrago-brown-subterra0.jpg|Subterra Dark Neo Dragonoid File:Neodrago-brown-haos00.jpg|Haos Dark Neo Dragonoid File:Dark_neo_dragonoid_with_vestroia_x.jpg|Dark Neo Dragonoid using Vestroia X File:Dark_neo_dragonoid_with_neo_legend_x.jpg|Dark Neo Dragonoid using Neo Legend X ddrsbg.jpg|Dark Dragonoid scanned by Gauntlet Game File:0408001109a.jpg|Aquos Neo Dragonoid File:Neo Dragonoid.jpg|Baku-Legacy Aquos Neo Dragonoid File:NeoDragonoidTranslucentPyrus.png|Translucent Pyrus Neo Dragonoid File:Neodragonoid_1.jpg|Translucent Pyrus Neo dragonoid with 1,000 Gs File:Neodragonoid_2.jpg|Translucent Pyrus Neo Dragonoid with 1,000 Gs File:Neodrago-subterra-lyte.JPG|Translucent Subterra Neo Dragonoid File:DSCN0094_BakuBronze_Neo_Dragonoid.jpg|BakuBronze Pyrus Neo Dragonoid File:Neodrago-pyrus-bronzeatt.jpg|Bronze Attack Pyrus Neo Dragonoid File:Neodragosteel.png|BakuSteel Darkus Neo Dragonoid with figure File:!BlKBzrgBWk~$(KGrHqYH-CIEtH5Yfp-mBL,e8VlL)w~~_35.jpg|BakuMorph Neo Dragonoid File:Dragonoid Gate Card.gif|Dragonoid's Gate Card Bakugan Dimensions File:Neodrago-pyrus-d.PNG|Pyrus Neo Dragonoid File:Picture 52.png|Neo Drago versus Lumagrowl Category:Bakugan Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Maxus Bakugan